The Beginning of the End
by Jennifer Faith
Summary: 15 years after the Volturi attacked the Cullen's. They come back,hungry for revenge. 2 Cullens WILL die. But who? rated T for later chapters. 2nd fanfic!
1. Tortured

**Ok. this is my second story. I just started my first story yesterday, but i meant to do this one haha. so... this story is going to consist of everyone of the Cullen's POV. and some other unexpected guests... hahahaaa. If you want to find out, YOU HAVE TO READ D**

**BELLA POV**

Ahhhh. I love these nights alone with Edward. What could be more perfect than a nice walk, being hand and hand with him, under a trillion diamond stars? Nothing. Thats the only answer I would ever be able to come up with.

"I could do this forever. Its a good thing thats what we have." i gently wispered into his ear. I couldnt help but gasp as his perfect crooked smile spread across his face, a human reflex i could not seem to escape. He let out a light chuckle.

"I guess some things never change." He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine.

All of the sudden, I could feel him stiffen against me.

"Whats wrong Edward?" i asked urgently.

"Someones here."

"What who??"

Then a growl ripped though his chest, but was cut off and replaced with shrieks of pain. He fell to the ground shaking, with what could only be known as sheer agony.

"Edward!!" was all I could get out, as watched him helplessly, unable to do a thing.

Then he said one simple name, a name who almost destroyed my entire family 15 years ago..." Volturi"

If I was a human, i would be hyperventilating right about now.

My shield burst out of me in a need to try and give us some protection, but was immediately being pushed back. I pushed harder, but whatever was blocking me refused to budge.

The weight of it was too much. I had to release my shield. The force of the block hit me, and sent me falling to my knees.

"Now now Bella, cant we play nice?"

Aro stepped out of the darkness followed by Jane, and some girl who I could only assume was his body guard.

Jane's blood red stare targeted Edward, while Aro's bodyguards eyes were fixed on me.

"oh yes, i forgot. Forgive me, this is Katrina. She has just agreed to join the Volturi."

Then it hit me. Katrina. She was a Blocker. Thats why Edward didnt hear them coming. The only reason he knew someone was here, was because of their scent.

Through a choked voice i said "Would you be so kind as to make Jane stop tourchering my husband?" I sort of screamed the last part at him.

"Jane dear?" he turned and asked. Reluctantly, she pulled back. Her eyes met with Aro's for an instant, then landed on me, a smile spreading across her face.

Then I felt the pain, the pain that Jane could never grant me before.

A scream ripped through the air, my scream. 15 years ago, the Volturi tried to destroy my family. Now, 15 years later, it was very clear that this time, they would not leave empty handed.

**Well theres the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Im going to update again tonight so check it out!! And now my readers... REVIEW!! D**


	2. Visions

**Hey guys! thank u soooo much for the reviews! Right now i am supposed to be doing my hw, but i cant stop thinking about this idea! So u guys better love me for doing this ; D ok so enough of my babbling... READ!!**

**Renesmee POV**

I love it when my parents take their "alone days". It gives me a chance to catch up with my family. Jake decided to surprise me and come over (Alice warned me about it before, but i didn't want to spoil his happiness) much to Rosalie's dismay.

I was tangled up in his warm arms while watching Rose and Alice quarrel over something to do with fashion.

"I don't get it. Why is fashion such a huge topic with girls?" Jake mumbled into my ear.

"Its not so much all girls, just the Cullen girls" I laughed back.

He started gently stroking my hair and humming my favorite sleepy song, "Stay Awake" , from Mary Poppins. With the ringing of my aunts bell like voices and Jakes off pitch singing, i faded away into the world of sleep.

"Alice!! Alice!! Answer us! What did you see??" I jumped awake to find Jasper, Rose, Emmet, and Jacob surrounding a dry-sobbing Alice with panicked faces.

"I-I-I..." she was gasping and sobbing so much i was sure if she were a human she would have passed out by now.

"Alice, sweetie, its ok. You have to tell us what you saw so we can help you." Jasper cooed into her ears. Immediately I could feel waves of calm wash over us. Alice began to calm down, and took a few deep breaths.

"Edward, and Bella."

I could feel my heart speeding as the reality of those names hit me.

Everyone looked over at me, and Jacob was by my side in an instant, placing supportive arms around my waist. I could feel Jasper trying to focus calm towards me, but i refused it.

Alice's eyes were full of sadness. She got up and walked to me. She said, " Nessie, the Volturi are back. They have Bella and Edward.

My heart rate danced on the edges of failing, but I had to know if they were ok.

"Are th-they o-ok?" i squeaked out. I could feel Jacobs biceps flexing around me, reminding me he was still there.

"I don't know." she said, turning to face everyone else in the room. "They have a blocker. She let me see that they were coming and that they have them, but now she is blocking me out." Everyone around the room automatically tensed, and Emmet let a fierce growl escape his chest.

"What, did they just come out of the darkness and take them?" Jacob asked, but then a blush rose up in his face. The Volturi would never just take someone, they had to have some fun with them first.

"Jane tortured them. She decided to take advantage of the fact that Bella had never felt her "rath".

I couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears poured down my face and loud sobs escaped my throat.

Before anyone could say anything, Jacob scooped me up in his arms, and took me up to Dads old room. He sprawled out across the bed and placed me in between his legs while gently cradling me in his arms.

"Their dead. I know they are!" I screamed.

"Shhhhh. Your parents are strong, they are not dead." he whispered into my ear.

"Yes they are!! How many times have you known the Volturi to let someone live?"

"Well," he said, "I can think of one time-" I cut him off, "But that was when they were outnumbered by us and Bella had them scared shitless! now, Bella is not a threat to them."

Jacob just sat there and smiled, shaking his head at me, then sweetly kissed the top of my head, but I saw the glint of fear in his eyes. He knew just as well as I did, that my parents are most likely ashes right now.

It was not said by either of us, but we knew there was no escaping death this time.

**Rosalie's POV**

I could not believe it. The Volturi had actually come back. We always knew there was a possibility, but after the way we kicked their butts last time, we thought they wouldn't bother coming back.

I had never actually met a blocker, but I had heard of them. They were not to common so i guess thats why I had never met one. What I had heard about them was some pretty freaky stuff. Number one, they could block any and all powers. Number two, they could block a lot of powers at once from miles away. Number three, the powers that they were blocking became theirs until they stop blocking you. Thats all I could remember right now, but that was enough to make me pee my pants, if I could actually pee.

Carlisile and Esme had returned early from their shopping spree ( Esme forced Carlisle to go with her) upon hearing the news about Bella and Edward. They were speaking in hushed tones, attempting not to wake Nessie. Poor thing. She was dragged upstairs by that _mongrel_ when she burst into tears. I personally think that it would have been better if she had just stayed down here in the comfort of her families arms, but Emmet assured me that it was better if she was not here for this type of conversation.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Esme asked with a touch of hope in her voice.

"No. there is still nothing." she said. You could tell she was really concentrating on trying to see. Jasper had his hands on her back, gently rubbing circles trying to soothe her, but it was not helping.

"Ok, now i know this is a very hard topic to discuss, but we have to consider all possibilities. Bella and Edward are most likely not alive anymore. So the Volturi are coming for us. They are probably going to use the art of surprise on us now. That is their main weapon. I think it would be best if we relocate." said Carlisle. Everyone around the room shifted uncomfortably.

"But this is our home. We have lived here for 35 years!" i yelled. **(just an estimated guess)**

"I know Rose, but we cant just sit here and wait for them to catch us."

_Ughh. I don't feel like doing this right now. _I thought to myself. Without another word I flew upstairs to Nessie's room.

She looked awful. Her usually perfect spirals of hair were all in a knot, her face was red and puffy, and she had dark circles below her eyes.

Jacob was wrapped all the way around her body. I don't know how she could even breathe.

"Alright Dog, its time for you to leave." I hissed at him.

"No Jake, stay with me." she choked out.

"Its fine. I'm just gonna go down stairs and discuss some things with the rest of your family." He leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head. I growled softly at him as he passed by me. He shoved me into a wall and chuckled to himself as he left the room.

"Ill get you later Mongrel!" I called after him.

"Rose cant you guys be nice to each other for once?" Ness mumbled to me as she sat up in bed.

"Now wheres the fun in that?" I giggled back..

I peeled the covers off her and threw them on the floor. "Hey!!" she yelled.

"Get in the shower, you me and Alice are going away for the weekend for some fun, no husbands allowed." This put a smile on her face. "Since when have you ever gone a whole week without Emmet?"

"Never, but now is a great time to start. Stop stalling and get your little butt into the shower, or I will force you in." Apparently she thought I was kidding so she layed back down in bed and started pretend snoring.

I picked her up bridal style and ran to the bathroom. In an instant I had torn off her clothes and turned on the shower. "Rose!! Im gonna get you for this! she screamed as I ran out of the bathroom.

Alice was standing there giggling when I got back to Edward's old room. "So... I guess we are going away for a week." she said. It wasnt a question. "Yep, and I bet you already know what we are doing." I replied. I didnt want to know what her response was so started walking away, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Rose, you know this is not going to end well for us. We wont find them." she whispered so no one else could hear.

"You dont know that. You cant see them."

"No, but what if we do find them? What then? Think about Nessie-" I cut her off.

"Ness will be fine. And so will we. We are going to get Bella and Edward back alive, even if I have to sacrifice myself.

She released my arm and her eyes went blank. She was having a vision.

"Alice, I know you saw them. Where are they?"

She just starred up at me with pained eyes then took off running.

--

**Yayyy! I finally finished this chapter. I started this a coulple of days ago, but kept getting interupted. Anywho... its time for you to review!! hahahaaa that rymed D IF YOU DONT REVIEW, I WILL PULL A JAMES AND TRACK YOU DOWN!! SO REVIEW!!**


	3. Rosalie's Confession

**Heyy yall! haha. I am not going to babble this time so here is my next chapter D**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight or any of the characters in it (although I wish I did!)**

Alice POV

I didn't know what else to do. I knew there was no reasoning with Rosalie. What she doesn't understand is that Katrina, the blocker, is blocking my power. That means she can see the future and she will know when we near. The reason I got that vision was so they could set us up.

I could care less if they kill me, and neither could Rosalie, but I had made a promise to Bella a few years back. That no matter what happens, I will not let any harm come to Nessie. I also made another promise fifteen years ago.

I would never ever just take off and leave without her knowing I was coming back again, but Bella was not here. Rose knew that,too.

I could hear her soft little footsteps behind me, trying to catch up, but I was faster. I knew that she would always be thirty paces behind me, and that was enough, but we couldn't run forever. I realized how ridiculous this was and I stopped, causing Rose to crash into me.

Wait. She was a vampire. She could see me stop and had plenty of time to do the same.

She was on top of me growling, her teeth turning up into a snarl. I shoved her off of me and landed in the flip position. She tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but I was not budging.

"Look Rose! I REFUSE to tell you where they are for all of our own good. Its a setup! They will be watching us the whole time,waiting for the right moment to swoop in and take us."

"I don't CARE. At least we wont have gone down without a fight!!"

"Think about Renesmee. Don't you want her to live a long, good life? Do you want her to die? Or worse, do you want her to join the Volturi? Because those are our only options right now."

She stared at me for a long time then started dry sobbing beneath me. I climbed off her and helped her sit up.

"When Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, I was so Jealous. I wanted Renesmee bad enough that i had actually devised a plan to stop Edward from changing Bella so she would die, but when the time came, I just couldn't do it.

I pretended to be her friend all those years, waiting for her to slip up so I could take her away. A couple of years after the Volturi attacked, I did something horrible." She stopped. She lifted her head up to me with eyes full of regret and sadness.

"Whatever it is Rose, you can tell me." I reassured her.

"I cant. You will hate me."

"You could never make me hate you" I said while smiling.

"Well, Edward and Bella were out hunting one day, and I was in charge of babysitting Renesmee. We were having a blast. We were telling secrets playing games, all that fun stuff. But then Edward and Bella came home. Renesmee just dropped everything that we were doing and went to them. She didn't even come back to finish the game we were playing. I was furious.

I decided it was best if I went hunting, just to clear my head of everything. Emmet wanted to come, but I refused to let him.

After a couple of mountain lions had been drained, I began thinking of possible scenarios to get back at them. The idea that came to me was brilliant." she smiled to herself. I didn't like where this was going.

"Well at the time I thought it was good." she said, embarrassed.She would be bright red if she were human.

"Anyways..." she trailed off.

"Alice, I cant do this. Really. I would not be able to live with myself if you hated me for this. And i guarantee you will."

"Look Rose I swear. I will not hate you. I may be mad for a little while, but I will always love you."

"Promise?" she said; doubt gleaming off her eyes.

"Promise." I said, grasping her hand.

"Long story short, I-I-"

"Rose, come on, spit it out." I said, beginning to become impatient.

"I sorta... sold Edward and Bella to the Volturi."

Jasper POV

I love Carlisle just like a father. When I came to him with Alice, he took me right under his wing, no questions asked. But man he can ramble.

I saw Rose and Alice run out the door. No one even blinked at this. I wanted to follow, but didn't want to be rude to Carlisle.I also had to control the emotions floating around the room.

"The way I see it is there is only two possible scenarios. One, we leave Forks and change our identities. Two, we stay her, fight, and will most likely die or be forced into becoming a member of the Volturi." he said to Jacob. I could feel the sadness radiating off of him. All this was hitting him the hardest. He loved Bella like a sister, and as much as he hates to admit it, he loved Edward, too. This is not the only cause of his sadness. It was also him having to leave his pack. Or worse, them coming with us.

Renesmee and Jacob had been married for almost two and a half years now. She may only be about fifteen years old, but her mind is about the exact same age as he is. So it all adds up.

All of the sudden I was hit with waves of too many emotions.

Sadness.Anger.Hurt.Regret.Fury.loneliness.Fear.Pain.

Pain. Someone was being hurt. I could feel it. I collapsed to the ground, gasping for unneeded air.

"Jasper, whats wrong?"

"Go check on Rose and Alice, someone is hurt."

Then the darkness overtook me.

**OK. So this was not the best chapter in the world. I had to speed write it because I still have not finished my homework. Because of this story, I am most likely going to fail civics. So yall better love me for this. Tell me what you think! Review! Oh and by the way, don't just add me as "Author alert". You need to review,too! I know who you are, I swear I will pull a James and TRACK YOU DOWN. Don't say I didn't warn you D**


	4. Traitor

**Hey guys. I am soooo srry that i haven't updated in so long. I had 3 essays, and a 639 page book to finish in 2 days. I am such a procrastinator -gasps- not only that, but i had actually written this chapter like a week ago but after i reread it i realized it was awful! And i realize i changed the whole conversation between them and what Jasper said when he fell to the ground, but i am the writer and I do what I want haha. any who... here is the next chapter! Dont forget to review!  
**

**JACOB POV**

This was too much. Bella and Edward, captured, maybe even dead. I don't know what I am gonna do without them. Well I must admit there were a lot of times that I wished Edward would disappear when I wanted to spend some alone time with Ness, but Bella I need to survive. She is my best friend, my sister. I love her so much. Not in the way I love Nessie of course.

What am I saying? Ness is probably having a harder time than I am. Loosing both her parents in one day! That has got to be awful.

"Do you think there is still a possibility that they are still alive?" Jasper slowly asked Carlisle.

"There is no telling. But if I had to guess, I would say based on the Volturi's past track record, Bella and Edward are a pile of ashes right now." At this, Esme began dry sobbing. Carlisle wrapped his ams around her and gently cooed reassurances into her ear.

"Why are we just sitting here? Why don't we go get the bastards and remind them of how strong we are?" Emmet growled.

"Because we are not stronger than them. Last time we fought them, we had some pretty powerful Vampires on our side. Including Bella and Edward. Even if we had them fight with us once again, Katrina would block and control their powers. In the end we would lose and so would our friends."

The room went deathly quiet. I realized I had not said a word yet. I looked up to find everyone staring at me. Carlisle was the one who spoke.

"Jake, we need you to go change into a wolf and contact Sam. We have to leave Forks and I doubt you will leave without Renesmee." I looked him strait in the eyes. I could see he felt sorry for me. Heck. I feel sorry for me. I have to go tell the pack that I am leaving them. Cant wait to do that. Knowing them, they will probably move with us. Thats not noticeable at all.

My thoughts were abruptly stopped by 2 piercing shrieks. I looked around to see who was missing and remembered that Rose and Alice had ran out the door a few minutes ago, Rose chasing Alice. We had all seen them, but were too wrapped up in the conversation to worry about it.

A sharp breath was drawn in all of the sudden. I heard someone crash to the ground. Jasper was on the floor, reeling in pain.

"Jasper!!" Esme was screaming.

"Rose, Alice. Someone is hurt." He whispered just before he collapsed into the floor.

Without a word, everyone flew out of their seats and ran to Alice and Rosalie. Nessie was on my heels within seconds

"Whats going on?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"I dunno babe." I said, trying to be soothing.

I was not prepared for what I saw next. Alice was on top of Rosalie, Punching her over and over again without a break. Rosalie was beneath her, struggling to shove her off. Emmet came to the rescue immediately. In one giant step, he was standing over the 2 two screaming girls. Her grabbed Alice by the collar of her shirt and threw her across the yard. She jumped right up, and ran for another attack, but was stopped by Carlisle and Esme.

"HEY! _WHAT_ IS GOING ON HERE??" Carlisle screamed.

"Should I tell him, or do you want to do the honers Rose?" Alice growled. I had never heard her use that tone before. She had always had a happy little squeak of a voice, but this sounded like death.

"Shut up Alice!"

"I will when you tell them! Go ahead Rose, tell them how you _ruined _our lives with you selfishness!" Rosalie was dry sobbing by now. She slid out of Emmet's arms and fell to the ground, weeping.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't thinking. It was so long ago..." Her words trailed off.

"Rose sweetie, you have to tell us. so we can sort this mess out." Emmet said gently.

"I-I-I s-s-sold B-Bella and Edward t-to the Vol-Volturi."

Everyone went quiet for a second. Then everything went blurry. I was on top of her within seconds, along with Renesmee and Nessie. Everyone scrambled to pull us off of her.

"Guys stop this! This is ridiculous! We are family. Like it or not. I refuse to sit here and watch more members of this family get taken away from me. So I think we need to go into the house and into separate rooms for a while until we all cool down. GO." We all started towards the house, but Carlisle stopped Rosalie.

"Not you. I need a word with you." He said sternly. We all turned around and started walking again, leaving our leader and the traitor behind.

**Ughhh. I keep promising better chapter, but they dont come!! Sorry. I will try my best to make this next one juicy, but I cant guarantee it! OK so I will stop taking up your precious time, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Remember, I will go all James on your ass and TRACK YOU DOWN!! so REVIEW!**


	5. Imprortant!

**ok. I told myself I would never do one of these things, but I felt like I had to. Sorry! Anyways, I have a dilemma. I said that my next chapter would be awesome (and it will be) but i dont know who to write about! So i said to myself, who better to ask than my readers?? So... do you guys think I should write about Bella, Edward, Katrina, or any other character in the story?? I need ideas people! So let me know!! More suggestions I get, the faster I will update so help!! Love you all and thank you in advance!!**


	6. Fake

**Dear readers, I have decided after reading your thoughts on who's POV I should do and have decided that I don't want to listen to you! I'm gonna do Katrina! bwahh hah hah hah! Jk. I love you all too much to do that to you so here is Edward and Bella's point of view! Look out because there is a surprise in here! Enjoy! Oh and I have a list forming of "people to track down" so if I were you then I would review! Dont believe me? go ahead and piss me off, i dare you. Lol. Seriously though. Ok sorry for long authors note haha! now... GO!**

**Edward POV**

I woke up to excruciating pain, everywhere. It reminded me of the aftermath of Jane's powers. But Jane had been nowhere near me... I think. I noticed that my head was quiet, wow, that is really weird. Something is going on here, but I dont know what.

I tried to sit up, but was closed in by something. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room, probably a basement, but nothing was around me. So why couldn't I get up? I tried harder, using as much force as I could exert, but whatever it was, it was not going to budge. Instead, I felt it pressing harder on me, cutting off my air. I don't have to breathe, but it was a bit uncomfortable.

I found that the more I moved, the heavier the thing got, so I stopped struggling altogether.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself. _How did I get here?_

I tried to remember, but everything was fuzzy. I remember walking down the street with Bella... BELLA! Where is she? Is she hurt too? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??

Suddenly, a rush of memories came back to me.

Bella and me walking, the familiar scent of the Volturi, and pain. Lots and lots of pain. Then the release, but terrible shrieks of my wife just before the darkness.

"Ahhh, finally. You are awake. Katrina," he said, " Let him stand up. Who is this Katrina? A girl stepped out of the darkness. She was very beautiful. She looked to be about 15 years old, with long, black, wavy hair. Her eyes were the color of blood, and full of hate and anger.

I felt the pressure release off of me and I stood up. I take a leap at Aro, but run into that invisible wall.

"Edward, please play nice, or we will be forced to bring Jane in here." he said, although I could see this was what he wanted.

"Go ahead. I don't care." I said, with a smirk on my face.

"OK, how about we bring Jane and Bella in here, and make you watch Jane work her magic on Bella?" he said, equally matching my smug voice. My face fell. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. I could not act on this anger without him harming my angel, so I decided to mask it with a question.

"Why are we still alive? Why don't you just kill us, because you know we will never join you."

"There is an answer to your question, Edward, but right now your wife is waking up. And I would hate to miss how she reacts to the aftermath of Jane's power. I could not hold it any longer. A fierce growl ripped though my chest. I felt the need to rip his throat out, but this only gave him more pleasure.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Will you never learn?"

**Bella POV**

I could feel myself begin to wake up. Thats weird. Vampires don't sleep. Am i human? Was everything just a dream? Edward and the Cullen's? Jacob a werewolf? Oh god please don't let it be a dream. Please. It cant be. It was so real.

I could hear a familiar growl and screams of agony. Edward? Oh thank god he is real. OH MY GOD!

I could feel aches all over my body, and then I remembered.

Edward collapsing to the ground. Volturi stepping out of the darkness, reminding me of a horror movie. Katrina. Pain. Pain like I have never felt before. The entire time there was pain, I could think of none other than my daughter. Her beautiful curls blowing in the wind. Her bright smile, and ringing of her sweet laugh. I could feel that this was the end. I would never feel her warm body next to me, and the mixture of human and vampire, making the most fragrant smell.

"BELLA! RUN!!"

My eyes snapped open.

Rosalie was on top of Katrina, beating the hell out of her, and Edward and Aro were dancing around the two of them.

what the hell? Where did Rose come from??

"BELLA, I SAID RUN!"

I ran alright, but at Jane who had heard noise and was entering the room. How could I just leave them there to fend for themselves?

My shield burst out of me to protect myself and the others. Jane's face twisted into a scowl and she lurched herself at me, letting a growl rip through the air. I quickly moved out of the way and she went crashing into the wall behind me. She was up in an instant. She started to run at me, but stopped and thought better of it. We began the same dance that Aro and Edward were in the middle of.

"So, Bella, we haven't had time to catch up. Hows Renesmee and that little wolf boy?"

"I don't know, since I haven't seen them in a while." I could see what she was trying to do. She was trying to piss me off enough to where I would take the first jump, giving her the advantage, but I was not falling for that.

I was not prepared for what happened next. Katrina threw Rose off of her into Edward. I was not going to be caught off guard this time. I built a shield around my shield, making it impossible for her to go through. I could feel her shoving, but every time it was almost through, I would add another layer.

All three of them jumped at me, putting themselves into the shield. I first felt the agony of Jane's workings, then came the pressure of Katrina's wall. I was dry sobbing from all the pain.

The pain suddenly quit, but I still felt achy. Katrina built a ball around me and pushed me into a pile with Edward and Rosalie.

Aro was furious. He reached into the ball and grabbed Rose by the hair. She hissed at him.

"You are supposed to be on our side, Barbie!" Screamed Katrina..

"Don't call me Barbie, bitch. I don't know what you are talking about, im not on your side."

"The hell you are!" She retorted, beginning to get very angry.

"Peace, Katrina." Said Aro, although he was far away from peaceful.

"We had an agreement." He said, his voice threatening.

"We did, but obviously, not anymore." She said, unaffected by his threats.

"Oh really? Ok well say goodbye to your family then, because you will never see them again."

"No!" She screamed. "Edward, I am so sorry! I didn't know." Anger was radiating off his face. I reached my hand over to his and grasped it firmly. He pulled me onto his lap. I was hit with more sudden waves of sadness and began sobbing into his chest. Everything was gonna be alright. It had to be. I was safe in Edwards arms... for now.

**OK, so... I decided that I will do a Rose POV. I think there is something missing from this chapter. **

**Rosalie POV**

I was dragged away from Bella and Edward. Katrina spoke first.

"You were not supposed to hit me that hard Barbie!" She shrieked.

"Well maybe you shouldn't of called me Barbie." I said while taking out my contacts. I ran over to the mirror. Looking back at me were a pair of blood red eyes. Ahh. I missed these eyes. It had been an hour since I had fed. It tasted so _good._

It had been years since I had tasted human blood. The girl was so ordinary and pathetic. She reminded me of Bella when she was a human. I growled at the thought of her. Aro looked at me in confusion. I rubbed my hand against his arm so he could see what I was thinking. He smiled. He loved my thoughts.

He had told me earlier that my thoughts were very dark; perfect for the Volturi. This pleased me.

"Excuse me," the secretary, a puny human girl said, "He is here." I could hear him coming. If my heart were still beating, it would be in danger of popping out of my chest right now. The doors flew open.

"What the HELL are you thinking, Emmet yelled. I smiled and ran into his arms.

"Your late." I said, before his hard face was locked with mine.

_I could get used to this life._

**And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. I know, Rose is horrible, but you will understand why later. Incase you did not notice I skipped ahead in time, but you will get to see what happened in the next chapter! I most likely will not update for a while because I have sooooooo much crap to do in the next few weeks, but if I have time I will update! Now, REVIEW! Oh and don't forget that I will hunt you down if you don't! D**


	7. Refusal

_**Emmett POV**_

Boring, boring, and more boring. I love Carlisle like a Father, but man! He is such a bore!!! If I were human, I would be sound asleep right now.

Hmm. I wonder where my beautiful wife is right now. Oh yea. Her and Alice had come barreling down the stairs and out the door a few minutes ago. Maybe I should g-

"Emmett, I need you to do me a favor," Carlisle said, ripping me from my thoughts.

"Whatever you want Popsicle, I'm your guy," I said, smiling. He didn't get the funny I made.

"Don't be mad, but I think Rose is going to join the Volturi. I overheard her and Jane making arrangements. So can you please go with her and make sure she doesn't do anything she will regret later? And please try to talk them into letting Bella and Edward go, but only if they are still alive." Shit. Does he know Rose had spoken to me about following her to Italy and joining the Volturi? Was this some kind of test. Carlisle is notorious for his psycho-babble crap.

"S-sure," I whispered, I hope he didn't catch my hesitation. I decided to change the subject.

"Why are we just sitting here? Why don't we go get the bastards and remind them of how strong we are?" I yelled. I had to keep appearance up. I smiled to myself.

"Because we are not stronger than them. Last time we fought them, we had some pretty powerful Vampires on our side. Including Bella and Edward. Even if we had them fight with us once again, Katrina would block and control their powers. In the end we would lose and so would our friends."

The room became awkwardly quiet. I chuckled to myself and thought of what Alice had once told me about awkward silences. 'We contribute to the gay population every time there is an awkward silence, so I suggest we keep talking before the gays take control!'

All of the sudden, Jasper fell to the floor in agony. I took off in a run outside towards my baby. Alice was on top of Rose beating the crap out of her face. Cool! Cat-fight... wait! Emmet you idiot, your wife is getting wailed on in the face! Snap out of it!

I was standing over them in one giant step. I grabbed Alice by the collar and chucked her across the yard. She snapped up and ran back over to my baby. I prepared myself for her attack, but Carlisle and Esme intercepted her.

"HEY! _WHAT_ IS GOING ON HERE??" Carlisle screamed.

"Should I tell him or do you want the honors Rose?" Alice growled at her.

_Crap._ I thought to myself. She knows about what happened.

"Shut up Alice!" I slid my arms around her waist for reassurance.

Go ahead Rose, tell them how you _ruined _our lives with you selfishness!" Rosalie was dry sobbing by now. She slid out of Emmet's arms and fell to the ground, weeping.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't thinking. It was so long ago..." Her words trailed off.

I didn't want to say this, but I had to keep up appearance.

"Rose sweetie, you have to tell us so we can sort this mess out."

"I-I-I s-s-sold B-Bella and Edward t-to the Vol- Volturi."

The was an awkward silence. Man, there were a lot of gay babies coming into the world today.

Jake and Alice leaped on top of her and began pounding her face. Everyone struggled to pull them off. Carlisle began to speak.

"Guys stop this! This is ridiculous! We are family. Like it or not. I refuse to sit here and watch more members of this family get taken away from me. So I think we need to go into the house and into separate rooms for a while until we all cool down. GO." We all started towards the house, but Carlisle stopped Rosalie.

"Not you. I need a word with you," he said sternly. I turned around and caught Rose's terrified glance, begging me to help, but she was beyond saving.

**Carlisle POV**

I stared at my daughter, the traitor. She refused to look me in the eyes. How had this happened? How had Edward not heard it? My thoughts were cut off by Rosalie.

"Carlisle, I know you are disappointed in me, but-"

"Disappointed? DISSAPOINTED?? Oh we are way past disappointed!!" I screamed at her. I took a deep breath. If I lost my cool now, how will the rest of the family be able to keep theirs? Rosalie seemed to shrink back into nothingness with each word I spoke.

"Carlisle, listen to me. I know I had no good reason to do this, but I-I just was-wasn't thinking!"

"Damn right you weren't thinking!" Man! Why can't my temper stay down? I took another deep breath, this one a bit slower.

"Look Carlise-" I cut her off.

"I want you to leave. Just go. Go to the Denali clan, spend some time with Tanya and the others; I think you need to take a break from the family. You and Emmett both." Her head shot up. She had a confused look on her face. She was probably trying to figure out if I knew about her joining the Volturi... which I did. I know for a fact Emmett does not want to leave this family, but I know those 2 cannot part for even a second. I'm just making it easier on them.

"Carlisle, I don't want to leave," she whispered. I could see the lie in her eyes. She wanted desperately to leave so she wouldn't have to face her furious sister, grief stricken Mother, and disappointed brother.

"I don't care what you want to do; just go." I pulled her into a brief hug. "We all love you and Emmett very much. Come back to us, OK?" I meant what I said. I loved my family very much, and someday I hope to see all the holes patched up; making us the perfect family again.

She didn't even have to call out to Emmett. He was at her side in an instant. He glanced at me awkwardly, then pulled me into a huge bear hug. I let out a light chuckle. Emmett always did know how to make everyone laugh.

He pulled back and his face fell; so did mine. He stepped back a few inches and turned towards Rose.

"Baby, I can't go with you. I'm sorry, but I just... can't." He looked at his feet while Rosalie's face twisted in anger. She let out a fearsome growl, though it was unclear who it was targeted at. She took off full speed in the other direction.

"I couldn't do it sir." He choked out. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I understand that, but is this what you want? To lose Rosalie?"

"Of course not! But I am not going to follow her on this. I don't understand why she did it in the first place. I mean, she has done some pretty nasty things to people before, but this is by far the worst. I love Bella and Edward. They are my family and best friends and I am not going to lose them." He stalked off in the other direction of Rosalie.

I don't exactly know how he had come to that conclusion, when we had been talking about something else, but I knew then that what Emmett said was true; he was not going to lose them... no matter what it takes.


	8. Final Conclusion

**Emmett POV**

I had to stop when I reached Seattle; I needed to think about my priorities.

Bella and Edward were very close to me. I don't know how I would ever be able to function without them in my life, but I needed Rose. True, she is a selfish bitch, but she is _my_ selfish bitch. I can't just let her go by herself to join the Volturi.

Ughh! Why is this so difficult?? My thoughts are all scrambled in every which way in indecision. Then I finally came to one conclusion.

I love Rose far too much to let the family come between us. I have known this all along; ever since I first came to live with them.

In one swift motion, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed up my wife's number. She picked up in one ring.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I**'**ll be there as soon as I can, baby. I love you too much to let you leave," I told her. I heard her sigh into the phone as the relief spilled throughout her body.

"Good. I was beginning to think you no longer felt that way." I laughed boisterously.

"Never." I hung up the phone before she said anything else and resumed running towards the airport.

**Alice POV**

"No, he's joined them too. I saw it. This family is falling apart with every second that flies by," I sobbed into Jasper's neck. Everyone around me shifted uncomfortably upon hearing of Emmett's decision. Renesmee looked more distraught than she had before, but there was a slight change in her mood. It was either hate or betrayal.

"I say we go there and take back my parents. We kill anyone who gets in our way, including Emmett and Rosalie," she spat. We all stared at her fuming face in astonishment. She loved her aunt and uncle so much. She couldn't possibly mean that.

"Sweetie, I know that you are angry, but that is not the answer. Rose and Emmett are our family. We cannot harm them even if what they have done is retched," said Esme. Nessie glared at her.

"What else are we supposed to do? Wait here while they torture my Mom and Dad??" I was just about to try to comfort her when I was pulled into another vision.

_"We would rather die then join your clan," Edward growled._

_"An appealing idea, Edward, but your gifts are far too impressive to let go to waste. I think I will try one last thing..." He glanced over to where Jane was standing and nodded. She smiled and ran out of the room. Bella began screaming and wailing when Jane returned with Renesmee in her arms._

_"Let me go!" she screamed. Jane fixed her eyes on her and immediately she fell to the floor in agony._

_"Please stop, Aro. Please," Bella sobbed. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist in a comforting gesture._

_Over Nessie's shrieks Aro said, "Only if you join us. If not..." he paused, smiling devilishly at Renesmee, "..then you will never see your precious daughter again. I will give you time to think it over," he said and turned on his heel. "Jane, enough." She grudgingly pulled away and grasped her by the hair and dragged her out, cackling to herself._

_Rosalie stepped cautiously over to where Edward sat holding a sobbing Bella. "Bella I-"_

_"I don't want to talk to you, bitch!" Bella screeched._

_"Please, I never thought they would bring Nessie into this. Please know that me and Emmett will do everyt-"_

_"Emmett?? Emmett is here??" Edward roared. "God, is the rest of the family against us too?" he asked while standing up. "I swear, Rosalie, if you hurt our daughter, I will personally rip you to pieces and burn the remains," he hissed. "Now get out of here, me and Bella have things to discuss." She nodded abruptly and walked out of the room._

The fog from the vision began to evaporate. When it was completely dissolved, I found that everyone was staring at me. "What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Nessie, they are planning on using you as bait. We have to get you somewhere safe," I said while rising to my feet.

"What?" Nessie asked. "I'm not going into hiding! If its me they want, then they shall get it!" she screeched. She proceeded to run out the door, but Jasper was swifter. He pinned her to the floor in the blink of an eye. Nessie began wailing and kicking furiously. Jacob ran over and started cooing soft words in her ear while stroking her forehead.

"Take her upstairs please, Jacob. Alice, we need to talk," Carlisle said, not meeting my eyes. I nodded and followed him to him to his office, Jasper trailing behind us.

We sat down across from him and he said, "Alice, tell me exactly what you saw." I told him every detail from Aro's cold voice and proposition, to Rosalie and Edward's quarrel. When I finished, Carlisle remained quiet and thoughtful. "He said they had things to discuss?" he asked. I nodded. "How did he say it?" Suddenly, the realization hit me.

"He said it like... he was about to face his death." I said weakly. Jasper grasped my hand and squeezed encouragingly. I looked up at him and smiled in a way of telling him it was OK.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked. Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"We have to get Ness somewhere safe. Jacob can take her to Canada or someplace else... anywhere but here. And we need to go have a visit with my old friend, Aro."

END CHAPTER

**I think I am going to be ending this story soon. I have an idea for a sequel, but only if you guys want one : ) Please review and give me your opinions!! See ya!**


	9. Flight 327

**Renesmee POV**

"We only wish to keep you safe, Ness," Carlisle said. Angry tears rose in my eyes.

"I want to go with you. Please, we can make this work. I could wander around aimlessly and _let _them catch me, but you all will be just around the corner to save me. They would never think that-"

"That we would plan such a thing?" he cut in sharply. "They know our thought processes. Not only that but we are greatly outnumbered. We wouldn't be able to guarantee that you or Bella and Edward would walk out again." His eyes turned soft. "I promise you we will save your parents. All I'm asking of you in return is to stay as far away from here as possible, OK?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him tightly around the neck, tears pouring down my face.

"I love you, Carlisle. Be safe and bring the family home." I reluctantly let go and watched him walk towards the plane. Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle all turned around to steal one last glance at Jacob and I. They waved and smiled brightly, then turned swiftly on their heel and walked through the doors of the plane.

"Don't worry. No one can take better care of themselves than the Cullen's, trust me," Jacob said with a chuckle. When I didn't laugh with him he grabbed my by the waist and pulled me close to him. "Babe, it's going to be all right. You'll see."

"I hope so," I whispered. I turned around so I was hugging his chest, my face buried in his neck.

_"Flight 327 to Volterra is now boarding. Flight 327," _a woman blared over the speakers. I pulled away from Jacob and looked up at him.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked fearfully. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I can feel in my heart that my parents need me; we have to go." He nodded swiftly after a moment of silence and began leading me towards the boarding area.

About 3 things I was absolutely positive. First, I loved Jacob Black more than anything else on the planet. Second, I was going to save my parents tomorrow. And third, today is my last day to spend with Jacob, and I am going to enjoy it.

I squeezed his hand as we handed the overly friendly woman our boarding passes. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors, the love of my life right beside me.

**Alice POV**

"I don't know how, but they are completely gone," I said to Carlisle. He shook his head angrily and gazed at the ceiling.

"Has this happened before?" he asked. I nodded and silently cursed myself for not thinking of this ahead of time.

"Yes. When Jacob didn't want me to see what they were up to during their alone time. They must not want us see them. Maybe they are shielding their whereabouts from us in case Aro reads our thoughts?" I asked hopefully.

"Thats possible, but I think they have a different plan in mind. We must go to Aro abruptly after our arrival to try to prevent such a thing from happening." I looked down at my feet and quietly walked back to where Jasper and I were seated.

"What did he say?" he asked seriously.

"He thinks they are purposefully shielding their whereabouts because they are heading to Volterra and they don't want us to know," I murmured. "Why is this happening to us? What did we do?" Jasper shook his head sadly.

"We didn't do anything, my angel. This all the Volturi's doing. I promise you, this family will be OK and together in no time." He gently stokes my cheek and immediately I begin to feel better.

"Thank you, my love," I whispered. I was glad that my husband could control emotions. It always came in handy in the worst of times. I grabbed his hand and squeezed hard before I was overtaken by the most tragic vision I had ever witnessed.

**Sorry if there are grammar issues. I don't have a beta for these last few chapters because I just want to put them out right away. But I do love my wonderful beta... vampiressbella2009!! I hope you liked this! The next one should be up tomorrow. Please R & R!! Love you all :)**

**~Jennifer Faith**


	10. Family

**Jacob POV**

"Ness, no. We should have never come in the first place!" I screamed. People glanced over at us curiously, but we ignored them.

"Jake, I need to do this. Please... for me," she pleaded, tears boiling up in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and pulled it up to her lips, kissing it gently. I moved my hand over to her cheek and wiped off her tears, only causing more to fall.

"I love you. More than anything else in the world."

She smiled and said, "I know." I pulled her in and kissed her hard on the lips. Her hands found their way into my thick hair and she deepened the kiss.

I reluctantly pulled away and choked out, "Go." She nodded, and turning swiftly on her heel, sprinted towards the Volterra castle where her parents were being held captive.

I waited until she was out of sight before whipping out my phone and dialing Rosalie's number. She picked up on the first ring. "What is it, Dog?" she whispered furiously.

"Rose, I know you and me have never gotten along, but I need your help," I said. There was a long pause and all I could hear was whispering.

"OK."

**Esme POV**

"Please, Aro!" I screamed. I could feel the sobs pulsing in my throat, fighting with my self control.

"Esme, it's OK," Carlisle assured me.

"Aro, we wish to be peaceful. We do not want to settle this violently, but we will if you do not release Bella and Edward," Carlisle stated.

"You and what army?" Katrina spat. The room exploded into dark cackling. Aro shushed them angrily.

"Please excuse my rude family. I'm sorry my dear friend, but we cannot accommodate you one this request. Edward and Bella are too precious to us. Of course, there is always the option of your joining us. I assure you, you and your rather gifted family are very welcome here." Jasper let a low growl escape his throat as he grasped Alice protectively around the waist.

"Jasper," I warned. He held his gaze steady on Aro.

Aro chuckled lightly. "Such a pity that you are so set on this lifestyle. I'm sorry but-"

"Aro," Jane cut in. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but there is something important I need to discuss with you." He nodded and walked out of the room.

I did not like the tension in the room. Jasper was staring down Caius, and Caius had no trouble glaring back. I grabbed Carlisle's hand and he squeezed assuringly. "It's going to be OK, my love. I promise." He pulled me into his embrace and lightly kissed me on my forehead. I lifted my head and brush my lips against his.

Aro threw the door open and came in with a devilish smile splashed across his aged face. "Well, looks like the entire family is here now. Now we can really have a party." I felt a shiver run down my spine. This kind of talk was out of character for Aro. "Everyone, you know what to do." I was immediately yanked from my husband and thrown to the hard ground. I swiftly jumped to my feet and charged the unknown vampire.

All around me were the sounds of sickening tearing and the thunderous growls. I felt a blow to my head and I tumbled to the floor. I dodged another swift blow and spun around, grabbing an arm and easily tearing it off. A strangled scream escaped the vampire and I ran in the direction of the door. A hand reached out and grabbed me by the hair, yanking me back to the ground. A shooting pain exploded from my leg as I felt a large piece of it torn off of my body.

**Bella POV**

"Edward, no!" I screeched as Aro, Jane, Caius, and Katrina tore another piece of him off. His scream pierced the room and he gazed over into my eyes, pain radiating from his eyes.

"Bella, there is not much left of him. You can still save him. The choice is yours," Aro said.

"Do-don't do it, l-love!" Edward choked out. I sobbed uncontrollably as I watched them tear off his arm and chuck it into the fire like it was only an old garment.

"What is your answer, Bella?" Aro screamed. "We don't have all eternity!" He chuckled and grabbed his head, the final warning.

"NO, PLEASE STOP! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!! EDWARD I LOVE YOU S-" I stopped as the sobbing enveloped me.

"I know," he said. Aro's face scrunched into rage and in one swift motion he tore Edward's beautiful head from his perfect body. Aro smiled a cruel smile as he tossed my husbands head into the fire.

"Too late, my love," he said maliciously. He slowly walked towards me, that evil grin still plastered on his face. I shrunk back in fear, wishing for it to all be over, and silently praying that Renesmee got away safely, but I guess I spoke too soon. Demetri walked through the door, dragging Nessie by her hair behind him. He threw her into my arms and she sobbed into my neck. My arm flew protectively around her and my mood switched to rage.

"Don't you DARE touch her. I swear, I will kill you all one by one," I hissed. They cackled and inched closer.

I suddenly felt myself sliding away from Ness, as if an invisible force was pulling us apart. "MOM!" Nessie screamed, tears pouring down her swollen face. "Please stop this!" She turned to Aro and pleaded, "Please sir, you've already taken my father! PLease leave us in peace!! PLEASE!!" She began sobbing uncontrollably as we were pulled farther apart.

"Katrina!" I shrieked. I stared strait into her eyes and said, "You are very powerful, but you have _no idea _what I am capable of." She cocked her head and grinned.

"Oh really. Why have I not witnessed this... _capability_ before?" she said in a deathly tone. "Why did you not use this power to save your beloved husband?" A ferocious growl ripped from my chest. I felt my body shake as I tried to contain my anger. I managed to smile sweetly at her.

"I'm warning you, let my daughter go, or you will die... slowly, and extremely painfully." The room erupted in laughter. I glanced over at my sobbing baby and my rage grew stronger.

I took a long, deep breath and released it slowly, thinking of only my family. Kind, loving Esme. From the first time I met her, she had loved me like a daughter, no questions asked. She had taken care of me through a lot, and was always there to settle disputes.

Carlisle, my second father. He was the most brilliant doctor in the world. He loved so unconditionally, harming any human was out of the question. In his eyes you never sis anything wrong. Every time you fell, he was always there to help you to stand up again, and help you not to make the same mistake again.

The beautiful Rosalie. Although we have not always gotten along, I could have never asked for a better sister. Sure, she betrayed me and Edward, but I will always love her for keeping me and Nessie safe while I was pregnant.

Emmett, my huge teddy bear. Although he is not the brightest vampire in the world, he was always there to make me laugh when things got tough. He never once let us down, and he was the best big brother a girl could dream for.

Alice and Jasper had to be the best friends and siblings anyone could be so blessed as to have. Alice could always make you laugh with her over hyperness and her deep passion for shopping. And even though you didn't want to go with her on her never-ending shopping trips, you always secretly enjoyed yourself. Jasper always knows how you are feeling so he always knows the remedy to cheer you up. No problem is ever too big for him to overcome.

_Edward._ My love. My angel. My savior. From the very first time I saw him in that tiny High School cafeteria, I loved him. I was always meant to be Edward's. I was meant for this life that we live. Every one of my family members has been waiting for me for years. Edward may be gone, but I know in my heart I will see him again. No one who can be so beautiful and kind as he is could go to hell. He was up there somewhere, waiting for me. Just like he always has.

I glanced over at my darling daughter and smiled; she was the striking image of her father. She needed me, and truthfully, I needed her. I took another deep breath and felt the power boil inside me, growing larger and more untamed by the second.

"Well Katrina, I guess this is goodbye," I said with a sigh.

"Yep, I guess so. You ready to see that husband of yours?" she asked. I laughed out loud and threw my head back, joining in the cackling all around me. Then, the room went completely silent.

The doors burst open and my family came pouring in, lead by eight large wolves. All of them were extremely torn up, but ready for battle. Ferocious growling filled every space in the room from all species.

Katrina whipped her head around to face me, her eyes glinting with cruelty. She lifted her hand up and pointed at Nessie, never breaking eye contact with me. Then, she lifted her hand and simulated pushing down on the ground. Nessie shrieked with pain, writhing under the invisible touch. Katrina pushed down harder, and Nessie's screams became more strangled. I tried to run to her, but I was held down in my place.

A wolf flashed across my vision and tackled Katrina to the ground, tearing at everything it could. The invisible force was lifted off of me and I ran to Nessie. "Baby, are you OK?" She coughed and nodded, latching onto me and sobbing hysterically. I looked around to find the room in chaos, limbs and screams being thrown across the room. Nessie looked over at Katrina and flew from my arms.

"JAKE, NO!!" she screamed. She jumped on top of them and yanked them apart. Katrina easily knocked her into the wall and resumed manipulating her shield into strangling poor Jacob. The power I had been saving boiled up again. I focused my mind completely on the ones I loved in the room and released every once of power inside me. The floor beneath me shook and vampires all over the room fell to the ground.

The darkness was pulling me deeper and deeper into sleep. I wanted so bad to see my family, but I was so exhausted. "It's OK, love. Just let go." I felt myself smile as I sank further into the abyss and into my angels arms.

**Only one more chapter! I'm not giving anything away until tomorrow! Please review... I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter. Thats a little bit depressing, ya know? I really would live to know what you are thinking! Tell me if you hate me for killing off Edward (truthfully, I ****hate myself) or if you thought it was necessary! I LOVEEEEEEE when I get feedback. Once again, sorry for the grammar mistakes! No beta for these last few chapters so there is a lot of issues haha. Well, go on and review this chapter... I'm not going to post the next chapter unless I get at least 5 reviews. I mean, thats fair right? Once before I have gotten like 14 reviews in one day! So I think I am not asking for much! OK, sorry for rambling, but I had to vent a bit! I love you all! God Bless :)**

**~Jennifer Faith**


	11. IMPORTANT!

Hello my EXTREMELY patient readers! I know at the moment you have every right to hunt me down and do some serious physical harm, but I have a good reason :) ... scratch that. I have NO reason other than pure laziness. I am sincerely sorry! But I am going to blame my lack of enthusiasm and drive on the non-existence of a beta. So, instead of searching through thousands of random beta's, I was wondering if there are any readers out there who would be interested in becoming a beta for little ol' me? The only qualifications would be to send me angry emails if I drop the ball and stop updating my stories for a month or more and to be freaking awesome at catching my stupid mistakes! Oh, and be OK with possible "M-rated" stories? If you are interested, send me a private message and let me know :) I CAN'T wait to find a beta so that I can continue to write and not disappoint you guys with lousy writing!

~ 3 Jennifer Faith


End file.
